A Coffee Pep Talk
by LucyHeartfilia003
Summary: A modern world oneshot, Zeref giving Lucy a pep talk. Please leave reviews.


**Hi, Im thinking I will make this about 5 chapters long but I'm not positive.**

Lucy glared at the steaming mug that sat in front of her. She had a killer headache and was ready to rip her sister, Mavis' head off. She took a long sip before pulling back her chair and stomping into the living room. Why did Mavis feel the need to pry into her life? It's like she enjoys giving her grief. Just because she and Zeref are a thing doesn't mean that she has to become a thing with his dorky brother Natsu, who by the way she only heard bad things about. Well, she couldn't take all those things to heart because most of them she heard from her cousin Gray who detested Natsu.

A knock on the door interrupted her thoughts. She groaned in annoyance but opened the door to her and Mavis' apartment. A skinny raven hair boy grinned at her.

"What do you want Zeref?" Lucy asked, the boredom in her voice was very clear.

"Well somebody's not having a good day." He gave her a sweet smile. "I'm sorry about this double date Mavis is making you go to."

Lucy gave him a forced smile. "Oh, it's no problem, it'll be fun." She said with fake cheerfulness. "Why don't you come inside?"

He accepted her invitation and followed her into the kitchen where she sat down and took along sip of her heavenly smelling coffee. "You know you don't have to pretend to be happy about it." She glared at him. "I mean, Natsu definitely has his down times, but for the most part, he's okay. I know you've probably heard all bad things from Gray, but he has his good sides to."

"I know, it's just Mavis is making such a big deal about trying to get me to out with him. I mean I haven't even met him. The only thing I know is that he has unnaturally pink hair and is pyromaniac."

"You mean Mavis hasn't shown you a picture of him yet? Here I think I have one in my wallet." He pulled out his wallet and removed a crinkled white paper. Lucy took it looked at it. Mavis and Zeref were standing next to each other and a pink spiky haired boy was trying to shove his way in between the two. She smiled.

"Well, I'll give him credit for being a cutie, but why in the world does he have pink hair?" she laughed.

"That's a long story that will have to wait for another time. So do you think going on a double date with him will be that bad?" Zeref asked before slipping the picture into his pocket. Lucy's face immediately turned back to a frown.

"It's not so much that I don't want to go, it' just that Mavis is making such a big deal about it." Zeref nodded knowing how persistent Mavis could be about some things. Lucy smiled again. "Hey do you want some coffee. Mine is cold so I'm gonna make some more." Zeref nodded and Lucy dumped her cup into the sink and started the coffee maker going. She felt a furry body slide in between her legs and looked down to see her dog Plue mushing his face into her foot whimpering. She laughed and got his treats down from the cabinet and gave him one. He grabbed and turned around making a straight bolt for the living room.

CRASH! BAM! Lucy turned around. Zeref was lying on the ground behind her rubbing his head and Plue was stuck between his legs. Lucy laughed, leaning over and giving Zeref her hand. He took it and pulled himself up.

"Somebody was a little excited." He laughed patting Plue's head.

"He's been in quite the mood lately. Yesterday I found him stuck between my dresser and the wall. I should probably be watching how much I feed him, he's starting to get a little over weight." Lucy giggled.

"A little, more like a lot." He said watching Plue struggle to jump up on the couch. The coffee maker started to beep. "Why don't you go sit down, I'll get the coffee." She nodded and headed back into the living room. A minute later Zeref came out with two mugs full of the deliciously smelling black liquid. Lucy gratefully took it and they drank their coffee in silence. Each of them deep in thought. Suddenly Zeref stood up. "Well, I gotta go soon. I promised Mavis I would make dinner reservations at a nice restaurant, not a cheap one. I was thinking of this nice restaurant by the library, it has the perfect Christmas menu."

"Sounds good to me. When is Mavis scheduling this 'double date' for?"

"She wanted it to be some special Christmas thing so she said it would be the twentieth." Lucy nodded. "Oh, I meant to ask you if you wanted to go with me to pick up Natsu from the airport tomorrow. He's flying in from Magnolia."

Lucy smiled. "Sure." Zeref opened the door, grabbed his coat and started to walk. "Zeref wait!" Lucy ran and threw her arms around his neck ignoring the cold snow that surrounded her feet. "Thank you."

Zeref was slightly stunned from the impact but wrapped his arms around her. "No problem." They hugged for a minute before he pushed her away. "Go inside now, otherwise you'll get a cold." He said pointing at her short athletic shorts and t-shirt. She nodded and went back inside. She sat down and was about to drink the rest of her coffee when she was interrupted by a ping from her phone. She pulled it out of her pocket and unlocked it. She had a message from Zeref and several missed calls from Levy and Mavis. Ignoring the missed calls, she clicked on the message.

"Look on the couch, I left you a present. I copied and pasted Natsu's phone # below." Lucy saved the phone number and walked into the living room to see what was on the couch. A small folded paper was sitting on the handrest. She unfolded it. It was a picture of Natsu smiling with his arm around Zeref. Lucy smiled, suddenly looking forward to her forced double date.


End file.
